A Stone To The Heart
by Tterit
Summary: What if she hadn't gained control of her powers? What if Terra had dropped the rock? What if Terra had killed Beast Boy? And if he's dead, why can she still see him? Terra and Raven are very different and they're coping in different ways, but are they really coping? This isn't a Terra bashing story! It's BBxTerra and BBxRae, an alternate ending to Aftershock. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Teen Titans)**

**So I'm just going to throw you right in, the episodes Aftershock II, the scene's near the end. The story won't bash Terra; it will just show that she made a horrible mistake and can never take it back. So here's the first chapter of A Stone to the Heart: **

* * *

"Terra no," Beast Boy whispered shaking his head.

His leg was pinned under a pile of heavy boulders, and Terra had a sharp pointed rock held above his head. His life was literally in her hands.

"He's too powerful I can't stop him!" Terra reasoned.

"Yes you can, it's your power not his. You can still control it, you can still do the right thing," he pleaded trying to sound calm.

"It's too late."

"Stop!" Robin yelled jumping into the scene.

"It'll be the last thing you ever do," Raven hissed magic glowing from her hands.

"It's your life Terra, your choice, it's never too late to change," Beast Boy said gazing into her eyes, knowing that she could do it, that she would do it. He put all his faith in her.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy for everything I've done," Terra whispered as Slade took full control of her. She tried to fight him, but the fight was one that felt impossible, so just like so many other times in her life, she gave up.

Raven watched in horror as Terra let go of the rock and it began falling to towards Beast Boy. She attempted to use her magic to stop it, but Terra, or Slade, or both, caught on to her plan and threw a boulder her way.

The stone wasn't stopped and it hit full force into Beast Boy's heart. Blood gushed out as he tumbled to the ground and got crushed by the boulder.

"No!" Cyborg screamed as he shot his sonic canon off at Terra, but he missed.

"It...It wasn't my fault…Slade took control, and it wasn't my choice," Terra whispered to herself. She wanted so badly to convince herself that she was right that it really wasn't her choice.

Her mind flashed back to Beast Boy's words, _"That's a lie! You've always had a choice! It's all been your choice! You chose to work for Slade, you chose to betray us, and now you've chosen to give him control. Slade isn't doing this Terra, you are!"_

"Beast Boy!" she cried falling onto her knees and burying her face in her hands.

"Well done apprentice," Slade laughed clapping his hands slowly.

She glanced up her blue eyes shining with tears. She carefully slid her hair behind her ear.

"Master, I have done as you have wished," she moaned.

"And you always will won't you?" Slade asked.

Terra nodded as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I promised that it would be the last thing you ever did," Raven yelled standing up.

Dark tendrils reached from her cloak spiking along as two red eyes appeared above her

violet ones.

"I'll make sure of it!" she screamed her voice changing, becoming more demonic, deeper and louder.

The tendrils lashed out at Terra and reached at her ankles, grabbing firmly at them she began to drag Terra in.

This would normally be the time when Robin would command her to stop, but he didn't want her to.

The magic lashed about as Terra screamed for mercy.

Slade moved his arm up and Terra's followed.

"I expected that you would attack them yourself, but it appears I overestimated you," Slade rambled forcing Terra to pick up a rock.

"I don't want to hurt them anymore than I already have," Terra cried trying to fight his force but beginning to fail.

"Oh but Terra, you are going to eliminate them all," Slade whispered slashing his arm back.

Terra's arm moved up.

"No," she cried.

And it slashed back.

The wind knocked out of Raven as the small rock hit her stomach like a bullet and came out the other side.

"Raven!" Starfire cried as she watched her friend tumble to the ground.

Robin could hardly believe his eyes, he couldn't lose her too.

Cyborg was unfocused on the scene before him, all he could see was the blood coming out from under the rock, and the limp green leg that was poking out, but very obviously bent the wrong way.

"Beast Boy," he whispered then glanced up for the first time, to see a similar pool of blood surrounding Raven's torso as she rested on the ground losing all of her energy.

"My name is Terra I and I have done horrible things, and I have every regret in the world," Terra moaned watching Raven's breathing slow.

She ran to the empath's side and tore at the wrapping from her Slade costume. She quickly tied the cloth around Raven's waist to slow the blood flow.

"Terra…you are… the witch!" Raven yelled mustering ever last bit of her strength to throw a small rock at Terra's shoulder before she passed out.

A small gash was evident on Terra's left shoulder, but she ignored the growing pain caused by it.

"Finish her Terra!" Slade yelled sick of watching his apprentice play nurse to her victim.

"No, Slade don't you think we've done enough…for one day?" Terra asked knowing what his answer would be.

"We'll only have done enough when the Teen Titans are gone!" Slade yelled.

He used Terra to pick up another boulder.

"We need to go!" Robin yelled running over to Raven and gently picking her up.

"Come on!" he called to the others.

Cyborg remained in his trance like state not really hearing what Robin was saying, and not really wanting to leave his beast friend.

"We can't just leave him here like this!" Cy shouted refusing to do so.

Robin turned back, but just for a second before he wiped away a tear, shook his head, and kept running.

"Cyborg we must go!" Star cried tugging on her robotic friend's arm.

Cyborg slowly stood up, "I'll miss you buddy," he whispered before following Starfire.

"Terra don't let them get away!" Slade commanded ready to force her to follow his commands.

Terra stood there fighting the urge to fall under his control. 'If I can just be strong for a bit longer they'll have time to get away,' she thought in pain from the intense struggle going on inside of her.

"Get them!" Slade yelled furious. He punched his fist up, as did Terra.

The rock flew within her power's grasp, but it was too late, the Titans were already gone.

Slade let go, knowing that his apprentice's disobedience had ruined everything.

* * *

**1 Day Later**

"Hey Terra what cha' doing?"

"Not much BB," Terra replied sitting on the hard sidewalk that has absorbed the sun's heat.

"You should probably get back to Slade, or he'll be mad," Beast Boy whispered sitting down next to her.

"He'll be mad either way," she replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

Beast Boy laughed, "You're probably right."

The city was still dead and shrouded in fog, robots still marched the street, nothing had changed, the only difference was that the Titans were hiding somewhere waiting to fix their city.

"Why aren't you with them?" Terra asked referring to the Teen Titans.

"You need me more right now T," BB said with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied a smile forming on her face.

"No problem," he nodded.

They sat together overlooking the city till Terra stood up to go.

"Slade probably needs me, but I'll see you again right?" Terra asked.

"Course'," he promised walking away.

**Underground:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"What took you so long?" Slade yelled grabbing onto the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Master," she mumbled.

She starred at the pile of rocks that was still there, knowing what's underneath them.

"Slade….can't we bury him?" she asked shyly feeling scarred but knowing that she needed to ask.

"No! Now go patrolling! You still need to find the other Titans!" Slade ordered.

"But please! It will take 5 seconds I promise!" Terra shouted tears spewing from her eyes.

"I already told you no!" Slade screamed storming out of the main lair and into the smaller room behind it.

"I don't need your permission," Terra mumbled lifting up the pile of rocks.

She closed her eyes before cracking them open slowly, the sight before her was a gruesome one.

"Beast Boy," she moaned running to his side as if by some chance he'd survived it all.

But he hadn't.

She carefully used her powers to carry him. She used a rock like a stretcher till they reached the city. Once there she jumped on the rock with him.

She flew it over to the little island with a big T.

She dug at the ground shifting rocks and dirt about till there was a hole. She put him in it, and looking at his face one last time she replaced all the dirt. Afterwards she found a boulder. She took the boulder and placed a sharp rock to it. Carefully she carved out, _Beast Boy. A Teen Titan. A True Friend, _onto it.

She stepped back to admire her work. Something swelled in her heart as she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Thanks Terra," he smiled.

"I'm glade you like it," Terra replied turning to her green friend.

"It's perfect," he whispered pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Raven was finally alone. She had purposefully disobeyed Robin's orders. How could he think about training at a time like this?

She knew that going to the tower by herself wasn't safe, but she just had to.

She carefully landed onto the island's ground.

A figure stood there her blonde hair gently cascading down her back.

Raven moved closer to her enemy ready to attack. As she did she notice something on the ground next to Terra, a grave.

Beast Boy's grave.

Terra spun around and saw Raven.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay," she whined.

"Shut-up!" Raven yelled clenching her fists.

"Raven, I'm sorry," Terra whispered. "I never wanted this, ever."

"Then why'd you do it?" Raven asked raising her eyebrows as she waited for an answer.

"I didn't, it was Slade he used me," Terra shook her head trying to clear it.

Beast Boy's grip on her tightened, "It's okay," he whispered.

"Yeah right," Raven scoffed, "Slade couldn't force you to do anything."

"But he can control me," Terra replied kicking at the dirt.

She picked up a pebble and skipped it across the water.

"I'd kill you, but I don't have enough energy…yet," Raven threatened walking away.

"She wouldn't really," BB laughed.

"I hope not," Terra sighed watching the empath walk away.

* * *

**So as you can probably tell this fic is kinda one of those where you can interpret things however the heck you want. The updates will be slow, due to the fact that I now have 5 fics going! 5! But though I hate writing 5 at a time, this bunny wouldn't die, so here you go. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think is going on, and what you think of the story. Thanks….! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**So this is the last chapter. And yes I know that this is a short fic, but that's all that it was intended to be. Thanks and here ya go:**

* * *

5 weeks had past since the tragic events underground; Terra had discovered that if Slade was a certain distance away from her, he couldn't control her. She had used this information to her advantage, by getting away from him.

The Titans hadn't seen Slade for awhile and most of his minion robots had been destroyed causing light to once again reside in the city. Some of the people had come back, but others decided that they'd had enough of the crime in the city and those people moved.

The Titans had now gone back to their tower, but it was still empty. It would always seem empty; always feel like something was missing no matter what.

Raven sat on the ground in the room that had the design of an outdoor campsite. She looked around at each perfect little detail that the team had added for that demon.

Raven used to think that she was the demon, but now she knew what a real one was like.

Her eyes met the heart on the table. She crept over to it and gently picked it up. She examined her reflection on the polished glass as she traced the outline with her fingers.

She starred into it wondering what it was, obviously it was a cute little jewelry box, but where had Terra gotten it?

Raven knew that after Terra's betrayal Beast Boy had valued the thing quite highly and she remembered the image of him curling around it in dog form to grieve.

She also remembered the conversation they'd had in this very room.

It was a short one, but to Raven it now meant the world.

"_She wasn't important," Raven whispered. _

"_How can you say that? She wasn't just some bump in the road!" BB shouted._

"_No, she wasn't. You loved her, and I get that, but you deserve someone who loves you back, and she didn't." _

Her words may have sounded heartless, but if she had been brave, if she hadn't now just admitted it to herself, she would have told him how she felt.

Now when she finally felt ready to tell him that she could be that girl who loves him back, he's gone.

Raven set the box back on the table and doing her best zombie impression walked outside.

The wind nipped at her exposed calves as the dirt blew around in the air.

At least the fog was gone; all of the Slade-bots had really polluted the air.

Raven was surprised that they'd been able to take out all of the bots, but apparently along with their grief was pent up anger. That anger was especially directed towards Slade and his apprentice.

She closed her eyes as she sat down in the soft dirt she rubbed the rock behind her, she couldn't believe that they had left the grave alone. Why did Terra get to make the grave? That was their job, not the murders.

Raven didn't know if his body was really down there or not, Robin had his speculations, but he wasn't very sure about anything.

"Hi Raven," Terra mumbled sitting down next to her.

Raven had been expecting this, for the last 5 weeks Terra had came here, and for the last 5 weeks Raven had attempted to kill her.

Terra was mentally ill; well that's how it seemed to Raven. Because despite the fact that she had, had 10 near death experiences due to Raven's anger she wouldn't stop coming.

Terra glanced at Raven.

Raven glanced back.

"Hey Rae-Rae," Beast Boy whispered sitting down next to the two girls.

…

"Terra, why does Rae always ignore me?"

Terra closed her eyes feeling the wind wisp at her hair.

"He's just your imagination, he's just your imagination," Terra whispered to herself.

"No I'm not Terra," Beast boy whispered shimming closer to her.

"Raven, do you ever feel like you can see him?" Terra asked wanting to not feel so alone anymore.

"No," Raven shouted standing up and quickly walking away.

On the other side of the gate was Murakami _School__. She stood on both sides. _

_Looking at her younger self she tilted her head to the side. Terra walked closer to that gate and held on to the bars separating them._

_The girl on the other side didn't yet see her; she was still too__ busy with her friends. Terra ran till she reached the end of the fence then she turned so that she was on the other side. _

_The girl's resemblance to herself was just to overwhelming to move on. _

_"__Terra?" W__hy she asked if the girl was her, she didn't know. Obviously she was her, but if she was Terra then who was this girl?_

_The girl's eyes darted up and then she too looked in the __mirror. __Those blue eyes grew wider as she looked at Terra. _

_"__Who are you?" the__y both asked simultaneously. _

* * *

_**Ugg! This sucks so bad I want to cry! Anyway review, but don't tell me how much it sucks I already know. I don't even know why I wrote this fic, oh well it's over now. **_

_**The End**_


End file.
